Lucy Heartfillia The Black Cat
by YukiSnowOfFairyTail
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia also known as the Black Cat isn't a normal mage. She is a mystery. Her life is a secret. At school she acts normal but it isn't real. Magic is rare. People don't know it exists anymore. The people who have it join guilds. The magic counsel don't even know who she is. What happens when she joins Fairy Tail? Will she be left alone again or will she have new family?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my complete imagination and is not related to the real story in any way, shape, or form other than the characters, Names of towns, and names of most attacks\summons. I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. I only own my OCs and attacks. ** **This story will be in the modern time with magic** …**.****:Prologue:**

A girl in black ran through the night. You could hear sirens in the distance. The girl in black ran towards the flames. You could hear a young girls scream. The girl in black ran into the flames. The police were there.

The mother of the young girl was crying. The girl in black grabbed the young girl. The police yelled to put out the fire.

The girl in black ran out of the flames. The mother cried out in joy. The girl in black gave the young girl to her mother and in a flash of light she was gone.

That girl was the black cat.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Why do I have cleaning duty again…" I mumbled to myself.

Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia , 16 years old, waist-length blond hair and brown eyes.

I am currently on my way to the Art room for cleaning duty… Wait, why am I talking to myself in my head? Urg.`

I stood in front of the classroom doors and tried the door knob. Which was locked. I then turned to the High-tech passlock and hacked into the the security mainframe and unlocked the door.

I opened the door and turned on the lights, the place was a were papers scattered on the desk and floor, a big bottle of green paint was spilled on a pile of aprons and the bookshelf that held the paint brushes and stuff was unorganized. I sighed and started cleaning up the papers scattered across the room and a half-hour later all the paper was either in a neat pile in a corner or in the trash.

"Phew, almost done…" I mumbled to myself.

I was just about to start cleaning the paint up when the door burst open. I turned around just to see someone run past me at a impossible pace. "Wha…" I start, startled.

I look in the direction that the person ran and saw a little girl who looked around the age of 8 or 9 she had dark brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in a daze.

Suddenly the windows broke spraying glass towards me, and two other people appeared one with blond hair the other with green, they both had green eyes and also looked to be in a daze.

I felt glass cutting my skin and closed my eyes so glass wouldn't get in them.

As I was about to open my eyes I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked behind me and saw a boy who I identified as Grey Fullbuster. He was around my age with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. As I was about to pretend not to know him and ask who he was when he pushed me behind him.

" Stand back its dangerous" He said calmly. Dangerous? Ooh, those must be Tenkan Mosuta then. I had completely forgotten.

'Oh there is something I haven't told you. I'm a Mage.'

"What do you mean?" I asked just as calmly."Who are you?"

He smirked "My name is Grey Fullbuster and I am a Fairy tail mage."

I tilted my head, acting confused.

"Come again?"

**Greys P.O.V. (A few minutes before the Tenkan Monsuta appeared)**

"Fire head, Its going towards the art room and I sense two more outside, gather the others." I said into the walkie talkie.

"Roger, ice princess, see you there." The boy who was known as Fire head or Natsu said through his walkie talkie.

As I ran through the halls I saw the Tenkan Monsuta run into art room 005.

"Oi, Erza, you there?" I said into the Walkie Talkie.

" Yes, Grey do you have the room number?" A voice said from the other side.

"005, South wing to the left." I recited.

"wha…" I heard a female voice say from the room.

I rushed inside the room to see a girl about my age standing in front of the Tenkan Monsuta.

The windows broke and two more Tenkan Monsuta appeared.

I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to look at me. "Stand back its dangerous" I said calmly.

"What do you mean?" She asked calmly as well. "Who are you?"

I pushed her behind me gently.

I smirked. " My name is Grey Fullbuster and I am a fairy tail mage."

She tilted her head cutel- Wait what? "Come again?" She asked.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter now stay back."

I turned my attention to the Tenkan Monsutas who were staring at us blankly.

I sweatdropped and got into an ice-make position.

A bright light surrounded the Monsutas and they transformed into their true form.

(Imagine Elf-mans takeover soul but more monteryish)

"Ice make! Hammer!" I yelled as a giant hammer made of ice appeared and crashed down onto two of the Monsutas.

Andddd, They blocked it.

I muttered multiple colorful words.

"You know you shouldn't swear in front of a girl." The girl stated.

I groaned. "Just stay back."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Urgh! Who does he think I am?! He has no right to tell ME to stay back! I wanted to yell.

Instead I said "Why?"

"Because your NORMAL." Grey said in an annoying voice.

NORMAL he said I was NORMAL. I'm anything BUT normal! I thought, fuming. I glared at his back. "Annoying, Weirdo, Stupid, Creep, Stripper." I muttered under my breath.

I pushed him out of my way."Who said I was normal?" I said.

"Eh?" He gasped.

I held one arm out in front of me and the other pointing towards the ceiling and chanted.

**Dragon of the Sky** **Lend me your power** **Make me the slayer** **Of the wind** **Grandeeney!**

Wind blew around the room and formed a small tornado around me. My clothes transformed into a short pure white skirt, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, Knee high light blue stockings, dark blue ankle boots, and a sky blue choker.

My hair grew longer and got a sky blue streak in it and my chocolate brown eyes had blue flecks.

"Sky Dragons Roar!" I yelled as a light blue funnel of wind shot through the tornado and hit the Monsutas.

I heard the door slam open and turned around.

There were two people standing there, A girl with scarlet red hair whom I identified as Erza Scarlet the Titania and a boy with pink hair who I identified as Natsu Dragneel the Salamander.

Since I was distracted I didn't see the monsuta sneak up behind me.

"Watch out!" Grey yelled.

"Wha?!" I turned around just to see the monsuta swing its arm and I got slammed in a wall.

I was just conscious enough to undo the transformation before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating... I dont have any inspiration... I might continue sooner or later but it might have to wait till later.

Anywho I will be posting a Soul Eater Fairy Tail Crossover soon so please read that.

If I get inspiration on the Say Something and Black Cat fanfics I will post.

Wellllllllll anyways gotta get writing.

~YukiSnowOfFairyTail~


	3. Note

Hey, guys. I just want to tell you that my updates will be very slow because I have been trying to finish new chapters for all my fan fiction. Any ways I just wanted to tell you that it might take a while for there to be new chapters. Thx and bye!

Yuki~Chan

YukiSnowOfFairyTail~


	4. The black cat True Power?

Chapter 2(Enjoy~~~)

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room that looked suspiciously like a infemery. As I sat up I winced. " Stupid headache." I muttered.

I looked down to see I was still in my school uniform.

"Re-equip!" I said as quietly as I could and my outfit was replaced by a black short skirt that shimmered silver when I moved, a black shirt with a silver design of a dragon on the front that had one long sleeve and one short sleeve(The short sleeve showing my black and silver dragon tattoo on my arm), black leather fingerless gloves, black knee-high boots, silver ripped leggings, and two katanas, one black with a silver handle and one silver with a black handle. Yea lots of black and silver.

I studied the room. There were white walls with beds against them and a few mirrors hung above the beds. There were also pictures of different people, a few I recognised as core members of Fairy Tail.

I stood up and silently walked towards the door of the room.

Opening it slightly I looked down the hall to see if there was anyone guarding it. When I saw no one I slipped out of the room and ran down the hall stopping only when I heard noise or people. At the end of the hall I used one of Grandeeneys magic spells and made myself invisible so I wouldn't be seen.

As I got closer to the balcony that hanged over the main Guild floor I slowed down more so that my footsteps wouldn't be heard by the dragon slayers sensitive hearing.

I stood at the edge of the balcony in astonishment. To say it was catastrophic was an understatement. There were people brawling, drinking, lazing around, being complete perverts, Pretty much everything that you WOULDN'T expect from The top mage guild in Fiore. I thought think that it would be more...Calm. I slowly walked down the stairs, making sure I wasn't making noise while dodging all the human projectiles that were flying everywhere from the latest brawl.

I was almost to the door when someone ran to the balcony edge and yelled, "GRAY! THE GIRL YOU GUYS BROUGHT ISN'T IN THE INFIRMARY!" As soon as Gray heard that he punched Salamander in the face and ran up the stairs to check. I was just about to open the guild doors

when he came back and shot the door closed with his Ice. I jumped back just in time not to get hit but when I did my spell came undone. "Shoot." I muttered while everyone stared at me. I looked at them with a stoic face."What? Its not that weird that I tried to escape when I was kidnapped." I said in monotone.

They sweatdropped at my back when I kicked down the guild doors not even trying to be stealthy. Just as I was about to leave Salamander jumped in front of me and started ranting about wanting to fight me so I kicked him in the face and stepped over his crumpled body calmly walking out of the Guild but not before Re-Equipping into my silver cloak that had my One-Person Guild mark on it. The Guild mark was the outline of a cat(Which was black) and a moon behind it(Which was crimson).

Fairy Tails first and third masters eyes widened(A\N: Yes Lucy can see the First master).

"W-what?!" They yelled causing the rest of the guild members to turn around. I didn't hear the rest because I teleported away.(BTW the Guild is underground in the sewers along with all the other guilds all over the place)

**Mavis`s POV (Fairy Tail)**

As soon as she Re-Equipped I knew who she was. But not how it was possible, as far as I know the Black Cat Guild only ever had one Guild member but he died over ten years ago.

I sighed. "I guess I should explain." I started, looking over at all of the guild members.

"Twenty years ago a dark guild called Black Cats was founded by a 20 year old man named Jude Black. The dark Guild, just like the others, got assassination requests and all of that, but Jude never did any of them unless it was for a good reason. For years he did the requests and all of that but he was the only person in the guild, even if someone wanted to join he declined the offer and left. But over the years the Magic Council noticed that he never killed someone without a reason, and even saved people instead of killing them.

Over the months after they noticed that they sent multiple soldiers after him so that they could question him as to WHY." I took a deep breath." A 21 year old soldier caught him while he was running(Jude is now 22), her name was Layla Heartfilia. Layla was a rich businesswoman who had always wanted to work for the Council so she passed down the Heartfilia business to her younger sister Yukino Heartfilia, and joined the Council as a soldier. When he was caught Layla and Jude fell in love and she helped him escape the Council. Although there were rumors that Jude and Layla got married there are no records of them having a daughter because Jude died ten years ago and Layla died because of heart break." I paused as the guild members processed what I said then continued."Last year a mysterious figure appeared and soon became a hero in many peoples cases but the Council has confirmed that she was actually from the Black Cats guild and refused to accept that she was good. Even though just last night she saved a young girl from a fire caused by a dark guild."I looked over at Gray who was currently very confused."That girl was most likely Lucy Heartfilia. The member of Black Cats and is as powerful as Jura and Gildarts put together plus some."

Yuki-Chan: Hey guys! Sorry if this isn't very long… Anywho! What Pairing would you guys like?

Gray

Zeref

Rouge

Natsu

Freed

Sting

Other

Lucy: Please Vote!

Gray: YukiSnowOfFairyTail does not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

Natsu: And if she did it would ruin the story so much that everyone in the world would die.

Yuki-Chan:Natsu~~Kun~~~ Can you repeat that please~~~

Natsu: -Shivers- E-erm Bye!


End file.
